viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 2
Name: Herleva Diester Districts: 2 (1, 13) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Herleva is quiet and extremely anti-social. She will never approach strangers, or any person that she never met. Backstory: Herleva born on a confused family in the market side of her district. She had seven siblings and all of them started to train since from a very young age for the Hunger Games, but she ignored it for a long while. Her mother, Janette, died giving the birth of the ninth baby, the 8th Herleva's sibling. Then, her father went crazy, because he did not know why he would sustain all the family. But he thought in something to get money and food, the Hunger Games. All the kids had to claim tesserae, and he started to train them all to win the Games and brign money to the home. Merleva never thought that way. She gave an idea, but just the baby girl accepted. All of the boys and old girls should work, while the other girls prepare the house. All of them recused, and Merleva got off her house. By a coincidence, some thieves set fire on the house, killing all the kids and her father. Everybody thought she would get crazy, and she started to go to the Capitol's stylist preparation, where she learned more about fashion and make-up. One year after the sign up of the stylist preparation, she put some artificial wings to declare that she is free and she will make what she wants. Height: 5'5 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Scythe, Tridents Strengths: Intelligence, Accuracy Weaknesses: Brute Strenght, Swimming Fears: Dark things. Interview Angle: She will start as a sweet and kind girl, and she will try to comment about her artifical wings and how they are amazing. Bloodbath Strategy: She will grab the nearest backpack and run off the bloodbath quickly, she will not make eye contact with the Careers. Token: A small blue pen on the hair. Alliance: Solo or district partner. Name: Herman Mostrate Districts: 2 (1, 13) Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: Herman is friendly and very sweet with the ones that he likes. But he is kinda silent, so he will not approach people that he never met. Backstory: Herman was born in a normal family, and his parents always had money enough to take care of him and buy some food. Herman had an autist and young sister, called Maliah. Herman liked Maliah more than anything around the world. When his mother was murdered by some Peacekeepers due a crim that she did not do, his father called Tattunn went crazy and he started to get drunk as the other old and widowers mans around his district. Then, his father went away from home and Herman started to work as popsicle vendor around the empty streets of his district, just to pay food and warmth for Maliah. They started to live a perfect life, training and stuff, but when Herman was fourteen years old, and Maliah was twelve years old, their father came back to their home. He was drunk and he was needing money to buy more beer. He asked some money to Herman, but he recused it. His father went crazy and pushed Herman on the cold ground, and a scar opened on his right arm. He started to yell, and he heard some feminine murmurs coming out the kitchen. He ran towards it and he found his father spanking Maliah to the death. Tattunn grabbed a bottle of bear and punched Maliah with it. Herman's young sister fell to the floor with three holes on the right cheek. The glass cut her cheek and she started to cough blood, and finally, die. Herman got crazy immediately, and he shoved a knife at his father's back. On the next day, the mayor sent him to a govern orphanage, but he recused it. They asked where he would live, and he said that he will live on the music center. There, he found his love for piano and he put two artificial wings to show everyone in the district that he is free as a bird. Height: 5'6 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Bow & Arrow, Knifes Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Speed Weaknesses: Long Running, Brute Strenght Fears: Light flashes on his eyes. Interview Angle: He will act silent and he will answer with few words. He will try to make the interviewer comment about his artificial wings. Bloodbath Strategy: He is kinda fast, so he will run in there to get some knifes or a bow, maybe some food and water too. She may attack tributes but only if provoked. Token: A dark snake doll. Alliance: Solo or district partner. Name: Leuther Sostrate Districts: 2 (1, 4) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Leuther born in one of the poorest families around his district. He was living in a miserable home, because his mother was deficient and could not work, while his father was a peacekeeper and never stayed at home for a long while. Actually, Leuther liked to live in a poor family and always tried to help his mother doing the things on his house. When he was just four years old, his father was acidentally killed by the Capitol and he got depressed. He started to stay at the bedroom all the day, thinking in a way to revert it and revenge his father's death. His mother died due natural causes when he was just eight years old and the government took him off his old house. Originally, he went to a small orphanage, but he never liked that place. He escaped away out of that place and the first building that he saw was the Career Academy. Immediately, he signed up and discovered that it would be a good way to revenge the death of his father. He considers his trainer (Marcio) as a new father and Marcio likes Leuther a lot. He showed some wrestling skills and weaponry to Leuther and the boy started to like of the training. Leuther spent exactly eight years of his life training with Marcio, and Marcio never teached another kid after Leuther. Unlike most of the career tributes, Leuther studies a lot about poisonous plants, knot tying and about wild animals, just trying to cover all the types of scenarios. When the reaping day arrived, Leuther was reaped by the escort and a boy tried to volunteer. Leuther punched the boy and everybody in the district clapped hands for him. He liked it... Backstory: Height: 6'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes, Throwing Knives Strengths: Plants Identification, Speed & Agility, Close-range Weapons Weaknesses: Rock Climbing, Swimming Fears: Claustrophobia, he can't stay on a tight place. Interview Angle: He will try to act as most humble as possible, but he will show to everybody that he is well-skilled and ready for the Games. He will try to comment about his training. Bloodbath Strategy: He will try to examinate the tributes and discover who are the huge threats. When the gong rings, he will dack off with his great speed towards a backpack or a throwing knife. When he gets that item, he will try to take over the Coornucopia eliminating the huge threats using long-range weapons. Token: A piece of blade. Alliance: The career tributes